


Berena Advent Drabbles

by Plumcake15



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumcake15/pseuds/Plumcake15
Summary: A collection of Berena Advent drabbles.





	1. Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I will get to writing and posting these daily. But by Christmas I will have written all 24 prompts and posted them (hopefully).
> 
> Also, it won't all be fluff. My brain is full of angst currently and this is coming through into my writing.

Extracting her fingers from a jumble of sticky tape Bernie huffed in frustration. Wrapping had never been her forte, but each of these gifts needed to look perfect when Serena received them. 

She’d questioned her intentions to send the gifts many times, wondered whether they’d be welcomed during this uncertain time. Afterall, it had been Bernie who had insisted she needed time apart to process Serena’s betrayal. 

But she decided the gifts were to be an olive branch, a chance let Serena know she was thinking of her. A way to show she was ready to heal their broken relationship.


	2. Family

“Christmas really is a time for family.” Serena repeated over the sketchy facetime connection, her voice breathy and light. Elinor’s loss still hurt, but baby Gwenivere had given her a renewed love of Christmas. 

“Yeh… I know.” Bernie replied nervously, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. She hated Serena bringing up family, the memory of being told she wasn’t her family always surfacing, goading and tormenting her. “I… you should get back to them.” 

Serena sighed, “It isn’t the same without you here, our family’s missing you today.”

A single tear slid down Bernie’s cheek. “I miss you all too.”


	3. Carol Singing

“Just, I’ll sort it.” Bernie whispered, huddled closely around the nurses station with Donna. The nurse having crept up to Bernie for her assistance. 

“It’s not that we don’t want her to come, but... she’s tone deaf.” The grimace on Bernie’s face was enough to show she agreed entirely with Donna’s assessment of her wife’s singing capabilities. 

“Leave it with me. I’m sure I can persuade her to head home.” Heading off to find her wife she thought quickly of why they could not go carolling and how to spare the Holby City choir from Serena’s out of key warbles.


	4. Mrs Claus

“Bernie…” Serena called from the foot of the stairs. 

“Up here…” came a melodious response. The blonde perched on the end of their bed, her svelte frame scantily clad in a figure-hugging crimson velour one-piece. Soft white fur edging the cups of the bodice, highlighting the delicious curve of her breasts whilst the too short skirt left little else to the imagination. Adjusting the little Santa hat that sat a top of her golden curls she waited patiently as Serena’s footsteps grew closer. 

“Well, hello Mrs Claus,” Serena purred, immediately closing the gap between them. Slamming the door behind her.


	5. Puppy

Feet crunching through the freshly fallen snow, Bernie wrapped her arm protectively around Serena’s back to shield her from the cold. Pulling her wife closer she placed a tender kiss at her temple. In front of them, their black Labrador puppy bounded happily into a snow drift, disappearing momentarily before emerging smothered in soft white flakes. Both women chuckling heartily at the sight, the small puppy rather indignantly barking at the snow as if to tell it off. 

Life had changed for them both since Rupert had come into their lives, but long snowy walks were definitely worth the disruption.


	6. Mistletoe

Glancing up at the mistletoe that hung ominously above them Bernie nervously chewed her lip, doing her very best to avoid any form of eye contact with the brunette. The desire to feel the soft press of the other woman’s ruby-red lips against her own was quickly becoming all she thought about. But Serena was her friend. Her heterosexual friend. She had to keep herself in check.

Before she had the chance to move away, Serena leaned forward, her lips meeting Bernie’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Bernie.” She whispered, her heart fluttering at the feel of Bernie’s skin on her own.


	7. Waiting

“Can I?” Bernie asked, before poking at the growing mountain of presents beneath the pristinely decorated Christmas tree. 

“No you cannot. You’re worse than the children.” Serena replied, her left eyebrow raising and her wife finding herself on the receiving end of the stern glare that was normally saved for their son and daughters. “They haven’t complained once about waiting for Christmas Day to open their gifts. Mummy on the other hand...” 

Looking down at the floor Bernie pouted, before tracing her eyes back up her wife’s frame to meet her gaze. “I’m just excited that I’m home for Christmas.”


	8. Snowball Fight

“Got you, Mummy” Cameron shouted, the toddler jumping for joy as for the first time the little ball of snow he’d just thrown broke against her coat.

“Ouch, you did!” She called back, clutching her side and pretending it hurt, although keeping a soft smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye so her son didn’t really worry. It was then she glanced back towards the house, a beaming smile flickering across her features upon hearing and seeing her wife tell their newborn daughters that it wouldn’t be long before they could play outside in the snow too.


	9. Christmas with Adrienne

Bernie jittered with nervousness, the envelope on the mantle catching her eye. Inside was the card they’d picked especially for Adrienne, the words ‘Merry Christmas Grandma’ emblazoned on the front and a grainy image of their unborn child tucked safely inside. Sneaking up behind her, Serena calmly placed her fingers over the small swell of Bernie’s abdomen, “She’ll be excited,” she whispered reassuringly.

Hours later those fingers were replaced with the palm of Adrienne’s hand. Her marvelling at the news that her first grandchild was on the way. Proclaiming it truly was the best present anyone could have given her.


	10. Hospital Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll apologise now, angst about tomorrow is ruling my brain today.

Sinking down against the wall, Bernie’s eyes burnt with unshed tears. Her whole world crumbling down around her ears. In the last 48 hours she’d given up the job of a lifetime to come home to be with the woman she loved. And now, she had discovered whilst she’d spent long lonely nights dreaming of Serena’s arms wrapped tightly around her, her partner had been kissing another woman within the walls of the hospital. The mental images she conjured finally broke the dam, a gut wrenching sob puncturing the silence of the roof. Her heart shattering into a million pieces.


	11. Tradition

For as long as they’d been together it had been tradition in the Campbell-Wolfe household that the house was decorated for Christmas on the first weekend of December. Up went the tree, twinkling lights edged the stairs, mistletoe hung above the doors and wreaths were placed on every door. The jollity of Christmas seeping into every corner of the household. Stepping back to admire their hard work, Serena carefully wrapped her arms around her wife’s middle, leaning in to place a tender kiss on her cheek before whispering, “I think it looks even better than last year. Merry Christmas, Bernie.”


	12. Sparkles

Serena kissed Bernie’s sweaty brow, holding her close as her eyes glistened with tears of happiness. Her fingers running over the head of the tiny baby boy nestled at the blonde’s breast. Snuggling closer to her girlfriend the blonde was glowing, pride and joy etched on her face masking the exhaustion of labour. Feeling into her pocket Serena pulled out a small velvet box, opening it she revealed a simple platinum band set with small sparkling diamonds. Catching Bernie’s eye she smiled before whispering “Bernie, Cameron and I were wondering how you would feel about us being the McKinnie-Wolfe family...”


	13. Christmas Jumper

The wearing of a jumper was not exactly common place in Nairobi, so now Bernie had returned to the UK she was taking full advantage of showcasing her array of knitwear. However, the latest addition to her collection hung unworn in the wardrobe. Whilst she appreciated the grey colouring of the garment, the brightly coloured snowmen and the fact it sang meant it was very much not something Bernie Wolfe would ever wear. Her eyes had shot wide in horror when her wife brought it home and she vowed she would never ever wear it, not even to appease Serena.


	14. Candlelight

As the first chords of the carol played the soft sounds of the choir singing echoed around the stone church. Serena had been attending the carol service at St Matthew’s for as long as she could remember. This year she had taken Bernie for the first time. Glancing up from her order of service, a smile crossed her lips, the soft flickering candlelight giving Bernie’s skin a soft angelic glow. Catching her looking Bernie leant forward to place a chaste kiss at her temple. In that moment Serena knew that this was how she wanted to always spend Christmas Eve.


	15. Kareoke Singing

Hidden away in a discreet booth in the corner of Albie’s Bernie brushed her thumb across her cheek sweeping away the tears that were falling. With an apologetic look Cameron slipped in opposite her. “Sorry Mum,” he whispered, reaching across the table to grasp her hand, “I didn’t think she’d be here tonight.” Shaking her head to dismiss his apology Bernie tried to smile, her eyes glancing over to where Serena was drunkenly belting out ‘I will always love you’. It had been three months since they parted and the pain of it clearly wasn’t lessening for either of them.


	16. Ice Skating

Stepping out on to the ice Charlotte and Elinor clung tightly to their mother’s hands, the small girls wobbling a little on the thin blade of their skates. Words of encouragement from their beaming parents gave them to confidence to slide forward, although they kept their grip tight. Ever since their first Christmas together at university Bernie and Serena had gone ice skating, but this was the first year their twin girls had joined them. Glancing at one another, no words were needed, them both glowing with happiness. Life wasn’t always easy but moments like this made it worth it.


	17. Pudding

Scrunching up her nose, Serena twisted her head trying to spot her wife in amongst the crowds. It was Bernie who managed to spot her first, her picking up her pace and rushing across the concorse. Stopping in her tracks, Bernie’s hand shot to her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes when she saw her wife closely. A t-shirt with the slogan ‘Mummy’s Little Christmas Pudding’ emblazoned across the front covered the obvious swell of Serena’s abdomen. Closing the gap between them tears of happiness flowed as they reacquainted themselves, Bernie professing her love for Serena and their unborn baby.


	18. Christmas with Jac

“Well I can’t say I intended on spending my Christmas Eve with you, Ms Wolfe.” Scrubbing for surgery Jac glanced across of where Bernie was gowning up. 

“No. I hadn’t planned on spending it with you either. I would much rather be wrapped in the arms of my girlfriend, but here we find ourselves. Shall we...” Gesturing to the theatre doors, she raised her eyebrows, their patient laying open on the table waiting for them.

“Let’s.” Stepping forward both women left their desire to be at home with their families behind them. Even at Christmas there were lives to save.


	19. Trimming the Tree

Stepping backwards Bernie and Serena admired their handy work. It had taken a couple of hours but now each of the delicate ornaments adorned the 6 foot tree standing pride of place in their sitting room. “Go on my darling, you do the honours.” Serena purred softly. Leaning down Bernie flicked the switch to light the tree, the soft shimmer of the fairy lights giving the room a delicate glow. In one swift movement she tugged Serena into her arms, kissing her gently. “Merry Christmas, Serena” she whispered, holding her a little bit closer not willing to let go yet.


	20. Blizzard

Glancing out of the window Serena paced anxiously. Bernie had called to say she was leaving the hospital nearly an hour ago but there was still no sign of her. It was then she spotted a snowy figure waddling through the blizzard. Flinging the door open she swiftly pulled her wife into the warmth of her arms. “I’ve been so worried about you!”

“Sorry, phone died and I couldn’t move the car so I walked. And I can’t move as fast as I normally do,” she gestured to her bump, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Well, you’re home now.”


	21. Stocking Stuffers

Serena gulped back the last of the Shiraz she’d consumed as she sat staring at the array of wrapped gifts in front of her. Each of them ready to fill the plush velvet stocking emblazoned with Bernie’s name that hung on her mantle. But these gifts would never be opened now. Bernie wasn’t here anymore. She had left with a salute and a wink after Serena had called time on their great love affair. Sagging back in the chair, Serena choked back a fresh wave of tears. She finally understood the horrible, empty, lonely feeling that Bernie had once described.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Apparently I like making myself suffer.


	22. Christmas Market

Serena had always wanted to visit the Christmas Markets in Europe, so when Bernie has surprised her with a week long trip just before Christmas, she was over the moon. Bernie had thought of everything, booking them the finest hotels and first class flights, ensuring that Serena was to be pampered with the finest luxury during their mini holiday. Throughout the week they spent too much money on little trinkets and drank far too much mulled wine but they were blissfully happy. Blissfully happy that little holidays like this would now become the norm, that this was now their life.


	23. Fireplace

Serena glanced to the fireplace, scanning the beautifully framed pictures on the mantle. Pictures of her family. Her eyes came to rest on the slightly blurred image of herself and Bernie with their children on their first, and only, Christmas together. It always brought a tear to her eye, the memories of a perfectly imperfect Christmas treasures forever.

Feeling a pair of familiar arms wrap around her middle she sagged back with a sigh, soft lips falling against her neck. She’d come far too close to losing Bernie this year. A mistake she would never allow herself to make again.


	24. Christmas Cracker

This year, Bernie had insisted on making Christmas crackers, stating that a personalised gift would be much nicer than the usual piece of useless plastic that fell from a cracker. Serena had agreed to it, mumbling about how if Bernie had time to faff then she could.

Bernie’s true intentions became abundantly clear though when around the Christmas dinner table a sparkling diamond ring tumbled from Serena’s cracker. A silent question on Bernie’s lips as their eyes met and she looked hopefully at Serena. Serena grinned, then whispered, “If you’re asking me to marry you, the answers yes you fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read these. I’ve really enjoyed writing each and every one of these drabbles.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
